Con of Rath
The Con of Rath is the thirty-ninth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. 'Plot' Zaw-Veenull, Lewodan ambassador along side with Sicily, asks Ben to deliver their crown prince, Tiffin, to Jarrett in order to keep peace between the two species (before that happened, the trio planned on going to the beach). Shortly after they begin their trek in space, the Omnitrix malfunctions and turns Ben into an Appoplexian named Rath who wants to fight anything that breaths. They eventually stop somewhere to get something to eat and Kevin meets up with his old pal, Argit. Soon they are attacked by the Vreedle brothers who are summoned secretly by Argit to kidnap the Tiffin and hold it for ransom. Rath beats them up and they continue on their treck to King Jarrett. Later on they are attacked by an Incursion commander named Sang-Froid who doesn't want them to restore peace between the two planets. So Rath boards his ship and they make an agreement to let Ben & Co. go on their way. But as it turns out, the Incursion lied and attacks them again. Soon they are cornered right in front of a black hole, and Kevin does a crazy stunt with the ship to save them and the Incursion get sucked up instead. Unfortunately, Kevin burns out the engine also, so they stop on a nearby planet to fix it. As it turns out, the planet was full of Taedanite, and that makes Rath very angry. Gwen states that everytime they come upon a supply of Taedanite, Vulkanus shows up and tries to kill them. Kevin then denies it only to have Vulkanus show up with his minions and say, "Hey, what are you doing here? It doesn't matter, kill them!" But in the end Rath threatens to kick his butt (and calls him 'baby man'), and did, breaking Vulkanus out of his suit with one stomp and taking the parts they require for fixing their spaceship before taking off again. Finally they get to King Jarrett only to find that he was going to eat the baby Tiffin. Rath then jumps down his throat and saves it before it is digested. King Jarrett gets angry and wages war with the Lewodans, but Rath threatens that if he does, he will jump down his throat again and knit his intestines into a sweater. This scares Jarrett, and he lets them go on their way. Zaw-Veenull comes back, and Rath finds out that it was all his fault that the baby almost died. So Sicily takes the baby and leaves. Right after that happens Ben turns back into his human self and discovers that it was the baby that kept him in that form. He also found out that Kevin knew all along, so he turns into Rath and he might have to beat Kevin up. 'Major Events' *Ben transforms into Rath for the first time. *Ben and the team are to deliver the Tiffin to Jarrett, but have many obstacles and meet a lot of old enemies. 'Debuts' *Zaw-Veenull *Sicily *Tiffin *Commander Sang-Froid *Jarrett 'Omnitrix Alien Debuts' *Rath (used twice) 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Tiffin *Zaw-Veenull *Sicily 'Villains' *Argit *Vulkanus *Vreedle Brothers (clones) *Incursion Commander Sang-Froid *Jarrett 'Aliens Used' *Rath (first appearance; x2: first time unintentional transformation) 'Quotes' Errors *When Kevin goes to negotiate with Vulkanus instead of Rath, the fur under Rath's chin is orange instead of white. Allusions *The title of the episode is a play on the Star Trek movie title "The Wrath of Khan". *When King Jarrett says "Certainly you realize this means war", is similar to Looney Tunes when Bugs Bunny says "Of course you realize this means war" when he is offended. *Rath's speech patterns and demeanor are similar to that of the former WWF wrestler, Randy "Macho Man" Savage. His elongating claws are similar to Wolverine's extending claws from Marvel's X-Men. 'Trivia' *This episode marks the debut appearance of Rath. *Despite being confirmed to have died in Busy Box, the Vreedle Brothers reappear in this episode. The Vreedle Brothers go on to explain that they are in fact clones created by their parents via an "expired cloning kit". *Argit comments on Kevin's mutated form by saying, "Kevin! Long time, no see. You look different. Did you get a haircut?" A phrase which is very similar to his comment of Kevin's form in Simple when he says, "Kevin! Long time, no see! You look different. Did you cut your hair?" *Gwen's black one-piece swimsuit she wore in the beginning marks the third different swimsuit she wears in the series (and fifth different one overall). This is the first time she wore flip-flops on-screen. *Some of the aliens in the "diner" resemble the aliens that appeared in the original series, such as in The Big Tick, Grudge Match and Secret of The Omnitrix. *This is the third episode in the whole entire show where there has only been one alien used, Ben only used Grey Matter in the original series episode, A Small Problem and he only used Swampfire in Ben 10 Returns: Part 1. *This is the fifth time Ben is stuck in alien form. This is also the fourth time he gets stuck in the form of a new alien. *It is revealed Gwen doesn't approve of Kevin's association with Argit. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes